Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga)
V Jump | publisher other = | serialized = | first run = August 21, 2009 | last run = | num of volumes = | type = | ref = }} The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga is a spin-off of its anime series. Like the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga, the events that take place, as well as the cards used by characters differ from those in the anime. It has been released in English via the Shonen Jump magazine starting with the January 2011 issue, and the first volume was released in July 2011. The author of the manga is Masahiro Hikokubo and the artist of the manga is Masashi Satō. Rules The OCG Master Rules are used. The rules of Turbo Duels are changed; "Speed World" is not required and "Speed Spells" are not used. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's volume listings Unlike the anime, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have no history between them. However, Yusei has still managed to acquire a criminal mark. Aki Izayoi is a popular student at the Duel Academy Queen's, where she is known as the "Queen of Queen". She lost to Jack at one point, which still upsets her. A number of people have lost Duels to Jack and are looking for rematches. Sect faces Yusei in a Turbo Duel in a Satellite factory. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performance and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect is taken captive by the Skeleton Knight. Yusei defeats the Skeleton Knight in a Turbo Duel in order to save Sect. Rex Goodwin arranges for Jack Atlas to go to Satellite, while he and Mina Simington make preparations for the D1 Grand Prix. As Yusei rushes Sect to the hospital, he is confronted by Jack Atlas, who forces him into a Turbo Duel. Yusei abandons the Duel to save Sect after he falls from the back of the Duel Runner. Jack continues and wins the Duel, leaving Yusei and Sect fall into a body of water. Yusei manages to get Sect to the hospital afterwards. As he repairs his Duel Runner, he meets Lazar, who invites him to the D1 Grand Prix. Akiza defeats Ran Kobayakawa in a Turbo Duel over the title "Queen of Queen". Afterwards, she hears that Jack is in Satellite, so she travels there hoping to find Jack. She instead finds Yusei, who she learns dueled Jack. She faces him in a One-Shot Run to find out more. Yusei attends the D1 Grand Prix and faces Greiger in the first round. After Yusei beats Greiger in the first round, the second match of Aki vs Sherry starts. Characters Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Kalin Kessler, Rex Goodwin, Mina Simington, Lazar, Tetsu Trudge, Greiger, Sect Injuin, Skeleton Knight, Leo, Luna, Ran Kobayakawa, Sakura, and May Some characters are in anime does not appears in manga yet. Include: Kira Yukyou, Bruno, Angela Rains, Sayer, Zigzix, Stephanie, Dragan, Harald, Misty Tredwell, Blister, Elsworth, and other characters. References 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh!